


零

by ViolinDemons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolinDemons/pseuds/ViolinDemons
Summary: “挤下几滴眼泪，这是必须做的；然后去挤羊奶，这也是必须做的。”





	零

“挤下几滴眼泪，这是必须做的；然后去挤羊奶，这也是必须做的。”

我不知道为什么我会想到它。或许是我已经开始意识错乱的缘故，就连西里斯那些麻瓜小说里的段落也出现在了我的脑海里。但很快我就什么也记不清了。因为当我开始啜饮的时候，万物都在褪色、消散，变得雾气一样飘忽。火焰在舌尖融化，或者说是火焰融化舌尖。眼泪结成盐柱，世界在你的眼底降解成灰烬和虚空。冰冷突兀的岩石楔进膝盖，无穷无尽的混乱而琐碎的痛苦涌了进来，像沧海一样在体内湍流发散。弯下腰，然后喝完它，拿走挂坠盒。克利切恐惧得发了狂，他一直在发抖，试着帮上忙。但那无济于事。我告诉他：□□□……一旦□□□……□□□□□□……然后回家。

在格里莫老宅的卧室里，我展平羊皮纸的褶皱。小心翼翼地从尾端撕下一角，长度刚好够我把它装进吊坠盒。啊，对了，这个赝品。有朝一日，布莱克家族的人居然在伪造伟大的萨拉查·斯莱特林的遗物。我借阅了图书馆禁区里一部分关于尖端黑魔法的文献，不知幸运还是不幸地找到了那些关于灵魂分裂的记载。它们所描述的过程扭曲、痛苦，可怖至极，毒液从字里行间渗透出来，漫过旁边绘着的狰狞醒目的骷髅图案。警告：极端危险！中世纪的花体字似乎在腐蚀我的手指。咬穿皮肤，然后叫嚣着袭击中枢。神秘人，黑魔王——他要做的可远远不止净化血统那么简单啊。或者说这事本身就是一个巨大的阴谋，这只是圈套的第一环，世界即将在暴政中燃烧殆尽，而他将会君临人间——诸如此类的胡思乱想如同过期的风味果酱一样发酵，又或者是在暴雨中顺流而下的木筏，昏昏沉沉、摇摇晃晃，久久不得安宁。魂器，通过谋杀他人而做成，这样，即使你的身体遭到袭击或者毁坏，你也死不了——

死。要我怎么形容接近它的感觉呢？我后来渴得就快要死了。五脏六腑全烧焦了，浓烟撬开唇齿和上颚开始狂欢。我的喉咙干涸开裂，就像寒冬季节枯萎的河床。魔药的液体反射着诡秘的光，几乎是在咽下去的瞬间就开始发挥效用，我能尝出好几种阴险的原材料。毒角兽的毒液，烈酒泡过的蜻蛉，某物碾碎的獠牙。蛇，总是蛇，无数的蛇同时在视线上游动起来，那可真是一副奇景。地牢门把手上的蛇，家门圆环上的蛇，斯莱特林徽章上的蛇，越来越近的挂坠盒上的金光闪闪的蛇。如同太阳般滚烫使我无法移走目光。幻象像化冻的凝胶一样流动起来。枝形烛台，金枪鱼的尸体，碗橱里的甲虫，族谱上的燎斑。舆论与争执，混乱与征服，恐惧的伊始与高潮，蛊惑人心者与被蛊惑者，在枝头缠斗不休。行使你的权利来加入我吧，为了自由。他说到巫师应该得到自由。我们纯粹的血液理应保有至高无上的荣耀，但并不是想让生灵涂炭而是要令一切秩序井然——克利切的两只铜铃一样的大眼睛盛满了泪水。为什么这里不止一个克利切？除了他的影子，我还看到好多别的。救救我，我……我需要水。我跌跌撞撞地朝着湖水走去，把悲伤和尖叫抛诸脑后。

然后我想起我是在坐着。在窗台前，看了一整天月升日落。晚霞是天空一道流血的伤口，而事实让我既震惊又惶惑。

理智告诉我，没有人应该受到这样的对待。即使是年老体衰的家养小精灵也不行，他们步履蹒跚地行走，言听计从地执行命令，洗漱盘子，清洁顶灯，当然也能给孩子们阅读睡前故事。如果他们不害怕它的话。不是小兔巴比蒂，也不是在好运泉里洗过浴的爵士，通常不怎么招人喜欢，但是没有理由遭到这样的对待。我不会慈悲到乱发善心，但我从来没想过伤害任何人。我向梅林，向萨拉查，向认识的所有令人敬佩的长者起誓，他们全都是斯莱特林的骄傲，黑魔王也曾经属于斯莱特林。他们说我们生于泥潭，但他们错了，我们的血液比任何人都要珍贵。我们巫师应该拥有一切，而且合理合法。我同意。布莱克家一直都是这么忠于自己的血脉，我们也有砍掉小精灵脑袋的先例……但是不应该是这样啊。克利切满怀雀跃，那么兴奋，那么虔诚地坐上了前往湖心小岛的船，心甘情愿为他名义上的主人效劳。我的脑子像浆糊一样乱套了。我坐了一整天。然后做了一个决定。

****

致黑魔王：

早在你读到这些文字之前，我就已经死去多时。但我要你知道是谁发现了你的秘密。  
我偷走了真正的魂器，并打算尽我所能地尽快销毁它。  
面对死亡，我无所畏惧，因为我希望：当你遇到你的对手时，你将不再无懈可击。

R.A.B.

（讽刺的是……它和R.I.P还真像啊。）

****

我的母亲说，我和小天狼星从来都不一样。雷古勒斯要懂事多了！她总是一边暴跳如雷地扬言要剥夺我哥哥的继承权，一边瘾君子似的垂死挣扎着去摸装嗅盐的瓶子。在他们看来，我在家中的地位一直凌驾于胞兄之上。因为我听话、守序、循规蹈矩，当了个斯莱特林而不是格兰芬多。更因为我走上了伟大的纯血事业复兴的道路。

但万一不是呢？

……

这里既阴冷又沉闷，压抑得令人颓丧——吸气，小雷，然后吐息。你还没有忘记如何活下去。幸好你还没有。因为接下来要面对的比在逼仄的山洞里保持呼吸要艰难得多……抬头看看。这里是黑暗、静谧、紧迫和令人恐惧的。在立足的这片空地之外，是幽深的湖水围剿的圈。它呈现出不怀好意的浑浊青乌，不时向着表面泛出阴森的气泡。寒冷的潮气钻进鼻子，掀进一阵岸边水藻的新鲜腥风。我的胸腔因此而向内剧烈收缩，肋骨像被粉碎又重组一样生硬地刮擦着两侧的神经，血液加快流动的声音被放大好多倍，在鼓膜上不安地怦怦跳动。克利切矮小的剪影立在满盈的石盆侧面，我察觉到他瞪大的、饱含恐惧的瞳孔正在望向我。“他”，是的。两瓣布满死皮的苍白嘴唇在家养小精灵丑陋的脸上无声地蠕动。嗫嚅、克利切看起来好像在哭。他会害怕的，我也会。但在彻底绝望之前，我还是迈出了那一步。

我看见昼夜周流，梦境闪回。指针在钟表上走动。滴答滴答。

我提起的笔在空气中迟疑着。雷古勒斯·阿克图勒斯·布莱克，狮子座的心脏，牧夫座的α，两颗星辰坠下来，变成三个字母，被标点们分隔开来。我在纸上写下这个浓缩的姓名，目睹它像一团模糊而蜷缩的血肉，倒在信笺的落款，在寒冷夜晚的尾声支离破碎。墨水从羽毛笔的笔尖掉落下来。滴答滴答。水滴，水流，湖泊，汪洋。水的声音叫喊着，水的声音拍打着，水的声音越来越近。

在水的黑暗之中，无数只手向着我同时伸来。


End file.
